The D.C. Metropolitan Consortium proposes a WIHS organizational structure that ensures frequent communication between all staff, includes broad and structured inclusion of professional and community input, and organizes Working Group, while still covering all significant areas. The NIAID- WIHS Executive Committee and the Working Groups will have conference calls twice a month. The Consortium consists of five sites, spread throughout the metropolitan area. this geographic base expends outreach potential to a larger proportion of the population and draws in ideas from a variety of providers. The Principal Investigator, Dr. Mary Young, will oversee the Project Manager and the four Site Investigators. Dr. Young, Site Investigators and senior staff will meet monthly for at least the first year to formulate procedures, create time lines and hire staff. A project manager based at the principal site, as well as a nurse practitioner and gynecologist who travel weekly and monthly, respectively, between sites, will add to intersite contact. The Community Advisory Board, stipulated by NIAID as a required part of the structure, is in place with over 30 members and met in January 1993 to offer input toward retention and recruitment plans. The CAB will meet every other month under the direction of Principal Investigator Dr. Mary Young and Dr. Sylvia Silver of George Washington University. In addition, the D.C. Metropolitan consortium proposes and has organized a Professional Advisory Board, comprised of health care professionals with experience in HIV disease. This board will also meet frequently during the first nine months, and occasionally thereafter as necessary.